Yo Te Esperaré
by Jhakelin
Summary: Inspirada en la canción que lleva el mismo nombre; relata un amor que va más alla de la eternidad, y de como aprendemos a querer sin olvidar. One-Shot.


**NOTA: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

*Pero antes que comiencen a leer este One-Shot, quiero que lo lean escuchando la canción de "Yo te esperaré" de _**Cali & El Dandee. **_Es una de mis favoritas y es por la cual me inspire en este Fic.

°°_°°_°°_°° Yo Te Esperaré _°°_°°_°°_°°

(*)

(*)

(*)

(*)

¿Quién soy?...de verdad eso no importa. Tanto tiempo ha pasado; desde que te conocí…

_Te encontrabas siempre en aquellas paredes llenas de estantes con libros, eras tan rara, tu fragilidad, tu belleza, tu humildad; fue lo que me atrajo de ti, y sin pensarlo me fui enamorando, pero eso mi orgullo y mi ego no me lo permitieron quería acercarme hablar contigo, pero huías. Pero el tiempo jugo a mi favor y por culpa de nuestras amistades terminábamos juntos en cualquier situación. Y no espere tanto, empecé a entablar conversaciones cortas contigo; supe tus gustos, canciones favoritas, comida que a ti te gustaba, los lugares que en un futuro te gustarían visitar, que tipos de chico te atraían, ¡Y valla gustos los tuyos! Supe que te gustaba Naruto, el cual te rechazo; fue una decepción fatal para ti, y por ello lo lamento._

¿Recuerdas como te conquiste?

_Fuimos en un tiempo amigos, pero yo no quería eso…Tuve que darle muchas vueltas a eso de como confesarme, si yo no era tu tipo, lo tenia más que claro, todo mundo me lo había dicho, aun así encontré valor en hacerlo. Y entonces te invite a mi casa._

_Hinata.- Te llame para que sacaras tu mirada de ese patético libro que no habías dejado de leer incluso en mí presencia._

_Qu…que pasa.- Tú tartamudeo era inminente, estabas nerviosa, sonreí para mis adentros, de alguna forma me agradaba la idea de que estuvieras así frente a mí._

_Silencio por unos cuantos segundos, que para mí era una eternidad y una tortura. ¡Maldición! Donde había quedado el valor de hace un momento, claro, se había ido por un caño. Suspire pesadamente, estaba molesto y fastidiado con migo mismo, y sin más rodeos te mire, tú no tenias idea de lo que en un instante pasaba por mi mente, yo no necesitabas palabras bonitas para conquistarte, no señor, y tomándote desprevenida te bese. _

_Tu pequeño cuerpecito ante ese contacto tembló durante un instante, pase una mano por tu mejilla y pude notar que estaba caliente, de seguro te encontrabas sonrojada hasta más no poder, y con la otra mano la cual puse en tu cintura para atraerte más a mí, por la sorpresa no movías tus labios, pero eso no me detuvo._

_Acariciaba tu cuello y tu pelo, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando tú correspondiste mi beso torpemente, fue incitante y lento._

_Movía tan fascinado mis labios por tu sabor, era una nueva sensación, un nuevo sabor no explorado, y sin resistirlo más tome tu rostro entre mis manos y profundice el beso metiendo mi lengua, la cual sigilosamente exploro tu boca, dulce, ese sabor no solía gustarme hasta ese momento; el cual me volvía loco, tu respiración y la mía de momento se agitaron, la falta de aire nos tuvo que separar. Abrí mis ojos impaciente por ver tu reacción que en ese momento me brindabas, tenías el cabello alborotado, tus mejillas de un color rosado, tus labios rojos por la intensidad de aquel acto de amor, tu pecho subía y bajaba para poder retomar la respiración normal. Todo esto en ti hizo que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba. Y volví a besarte._

_Me alegro que en un instante tú ya me estuvieras correspondiendo, te recosté en el sillón donde hace un rato estabas concentrada en tu lectura._

_Baje mis labios para deleitarme con tú cuello de porcelana, pase mi nariz con un rose que te hizo temblar, y luego mi lengua húmeda haciendo un camino desde tu mandíbula hasta tu pecho. Sin remedio alguno, quite la estorbosa blusa desabrochando botón por botón, tu cuerpo reacciono y tembló debajo del mio, bajo esa holgada prenda escondías unos grandes pechos, con los cuales me deleitaría de igual manera._

_Daba besos cortos a tus pechos debajo del sostén, tú respingabas, jadeabas y suspirabas; solo para mí, solo por mí. Te quite una prenda más, solo en respuestas arqueaste la espalda para que tuviera menor trabajo y una vista excelente de tus hermosos senos. No era justo dejar que solo uno disfrutara, y lo entendí cuando me miraste con reproche, con un ágil movimiento me quite la camisa y el pantalón, a lo cual te sonrojaste viéndome solo en bóxer._

_Me monte de nuevo en ti, como reacción tuya tú cara se encontraba totalmente roja, y desviaste la mirada, mi erección estaba pegada a tú sexo, la podías sentir y eso te excitaba._

_Sa…Sasuke…yy…yo.- Tus labios temblaban, y tu voz era tan baja, tu tartamudeo no te dejaba terminar si quiera las frases cortas._

_Lo se, pero yo quiero terminar.- Mi voz estaba ronca, tenia tantos impulsos hacia ella, pero aun era virgen, tendría que contenerme por el momento. Desabroche el short que llevaba bajándolo con lentitud, admirando sus largas y torneadas piernas, ella solo temblaba cada vez que uno de mis dedos las delineaban._

_Por un momento no podía creer, la belleza que se encontraba recostada ante mí, ella al notar mi mirar en cada una de sus partes desde los pies hasta sus ojos, aquellas orbes tan peculiares y misteriosas, que la habían lucir toda una diosa en su total esplendor. _

_Me volví de nuevo a tus carnosos labios que desprendían un sabor que me hacia adicto a ti, sonreí fugazmente sin que lo notaras, te centraste tanto en el beso, que no te diste cuenta de que una de mis manos se dirigía a tú intimidad, la coloque en tu vientre plano desplazándolo debajo te tus bragas, y entonces con un dedo acaricie aquella parte que se encontraba húmeda._

_Ha…haa…ha…haa.- Gemiste involuntariamente entre mis labios, cuando metí uno de mis dedos y lo movía dentro tuyo. Y fue así como jugué por un tiempo, poco a poco te fuiste acostumbrando e intente meterte más de dos dedos, haciendo que saltaras y te arquearas de satisfacción, cada vez que los sacaba y metía bruscamente en tu vagina._

_Sa…Sasuke.- Mi nombre salió de tus labios como un suspiro aterciopelado ante mis oídos, e hizo que mi ego se agrandara aun más, ya no quería solo jugar, necesitaba penetrarte. Tú optaste por rodear mi cuello con tus brazos, lo que me ínsito a lo que vendría después, te seguí besando tan intensamente y con las manos ocupadas tratando de quitarte las bragas, cuando lo conseguí me deshice de mi bóxer._

_Ambos desnudos en aquel departamento, con la respiración agitada dando gemidos de tu parte y gruñidos de la mía, te tensaste cuando pase mi pene por tu parte, esa mirada de inseguridad se apodero de ti por un instante y también el miedo; me hice que no lo note, besándote, pasando mi lengua por todo el contorno de tu boca, remarcando tus labios con ella, entonces te fui penetrando poco a poco, tú en cambio enterrabas más tus uñas a mi espalda._

_Y en un solo instante, rompí esa capa que en un momento te hizo tan especial como una joven señorita, y que ahora te presentarías como toda una mujer, que ante mis ojos; eras la mujer más hermosa del mundo._

_¡Sasuke!.- Gritaste cuando me encontraba completamente dentro de ti, no nos movimos durante un tiempo en lo que te acostumbrabas…Entonces… Sentí como te acomodabas, y como desplazabas tus labios a mi cuello, lo besabas y mordías, al mismo tiempo que yo comenzaba un ritmo pausado con nuestras caderas y con una mano masajeaba uno de tus voluminosos senos encantadores._

_Y poco a poco ese vaivén de caderas, tomo un movimiento más frenéticamente, tome una de tus piernas colocándola en mi hombro, envistiéndote con mayor magnitud. Provocándote orgasmos de placer. _

_Ha…Sa…Sasuke…ha…haa.- Tus encantadores gemidos eran música para mis oídos, me sentía el hombre más importante sobre la fas de la tierra._

_Baje mi boca hasta tu pecho, lambiendo uno de los pezones rosado que se encontraba duro por la excitación que sentías, lo seguí lambiendo una y otra vez e incluso llegue a morderlo delicadamente._

_Ha…maldición…Hina…ta.- Su pierna que en un momento estaba en mi hombro bajo para enredarla con la otra en mi cadera haciendo que tomaras un ritmo mucho más rápido._

_Y entonces…_

_Esa sensación tan especial, ese choque eléctrico en nuestro ser que hacia que se sintiera hasta la piel, el cual ardía por toda la pasión y el amor derrochado esa noche._

_¡Ha…Sasuke!- El clímax llego para los dos, arqueaste la espalda y enteraste tus uñas en mis hombros, yo por mi parte no pude evitar un gruñido y decir tu nombre en un susurro._

_Permanecimos así durante un tiempo, uno abrazando fuertemente al otro, tu cuerpo ya se encontraba frio por el sudor mezclado por los dos. Salí de ti, de esa estreches que en su momento me volvió loco, te apegue más a mí y besando tu frente te dije:_

_Te amo, Hinata.- Esas palabras te sorprendieron al salir de mí, en realidad era un hombre de pocas y eso lo sabia perfectamente. Y en eso sonreíste; una de aquellas sonrisas que añoraba, y que en esos momentos era solo para mi._

_Yo también te amo, Sasuke.- Si alguna vez mí existencia fue cuestionada, las palabras de aquella mujer hacían que valiera la pena vivir para estar a su lado. Y como respuesta te seguí besando._

_Y_

_Después de varios mese de noviazgo, te propuse que te mudaras a mi departamento, a lo cual aceptaste tímidamente._

_Eso días; en los que despertabas a mi lado, me preparabas el desayuno, comías junto a mi y te hacia mía noche tras noche fueron tan inimaginables._

_No importaba la hora que llegaba del trabajo o a donde quiera que tuviera que ir, tú siempre te encontrabas esperando en aquel acogedor sillón frente a la tele. Esperando por mí, añorándome a mí._

_._

_._

_._

Pero cambie, lo admito.

.

.

.

_Tenia un nuevo trabajo como vice-presidente de la empresa familiar, comencé a salir con malas compañías; gente de negocios, ejecutivos, abogados, directores, gerentes._

_Me invitaban a bares, los más populares de la ciudad, tomaba sin importa si dentro de un buen rato más recordaría mi nombre, y el ser hombre de una sola mujer, mi orgullo lo cegó, y comenzaba a acostarme con cuanta puta se me pasaba enfrente._

_Llegaba tarde y tú me seguías esperando cada noche en el mismo lugar, te ignoraba, no quería que te dieras cuenta que tan bajo había caído. Te ocultaba cosas y muchas…_

_Te encontrabas junto a la lavadora, estabas seleccionando la ropa que se encontraba más sucia y cual no. Corrí eufórico hacia ti._

_Maldición, no te he dicho que dejes de agarrar mis cosas.- Te quite bruscamente mi camisa blanca de manga larga que tenias en la mano derecha, te agarre fuertemente del brazo alzándolo. Tus ojos mostraban asombro y… miedo de mi. Y por aquellos orbes claros se asomaban lágrimas, creadas por la escena que te estaba dando._

_Y…yo solo es…estaba lavando la ropa.- La presión exagerada de fuerza que estaba aplicando a tu brazo hizo que te zafaras del agarre._

_¡Me vale! No quiero que vuelvas a tocar mis cosas.- Siempre era yo quien gritaba más fuerte, por tu parte solo agachabas la cabeza._

_¿Qué te esta pasando Sasuke?...tu no eras así.- tus sollozos se hicieron presente, no quería verte así, pero no era yo en ese instante._

_Estas llorando…crees que con llorar se arregla todo.- Te tapas la cara con tus manos, en efecto te encontrabas llorando abiertamente._

_Con un movimiento brusco de mi parte te destapo el rostro. Y entonces…_

_El coque entre piel y piel resoplo en la habitación, la palma de mi mano se encontraba en el aire, tus ojos reflejaban un vacío inminente y sorpresa y tu mejilla se encontraba roja del golpe que te había proporcionado, aquella bofetada que te di sin razón alguna._

_La prenda se cae de mi mano y te giras para ver, lo que con tanta frustración te había estado ocultando, el cuello de la camisa se encontraba pintado con labial de rojo intenso, eso por supuesto no era tuyo, no te maquillabas más que rara la vez, desde que te lo había prohibido. Tus ojos se abren más de lo normal y dejan escapar ese líquido salado goteando y deslizándose por tus mejillas._

_Creo…qu…que…no es el…mejor momento…ahora para estar contigo…- Esas palabras, las habías dicho sin quitar la mirada de la camisa pintada. Caminaste a la salida, deslizando tu mano por el picaporte._

_Escucha bien Hinata, ¡Si te vas no vuelvas!- La rabia me consume y lloras._

_Y aunque se pase…toda mi vida…yo te esperare, se…que en tus ojos…todavía ay amor.- Abres la puerta, te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma, sin saberlo._

_Caigo de rodilla, el coraje me invade, jalo con las manos aquella prenda estúpida rompiéndola y rasgándola._

_Pasaron días sin ti…_

_Y la frase "si te vas no vuelvas" me persigue y consume, no sabia a que grado te llegaría a extrañar, ya no te encontrabas junto a mí al despertar, la cocina estaba vacía; platos rotos y trastes regados por toda esa habitación. Me descuide y mucho, no quería ver a nadie._

Y entonces pasa lo inimaginable…

_Despierto entre aquellas frías paredes de concreto solo; si solo, desde que te fuiste, no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, no tenia ganas de que gente sin vida social me jodiera la madre, todo el puto día, no me encontraba de humor para soportarlo._

_Me levante apurado, tirando todo lo que impidiera mi paso, sacando el traje negro de etiqueta del armario, puesto que tendríamos una junta importante._

_Acomodándome la corbata salgo del cuarto, enciendo el televisor de paso por la cocina y me preparo un café instantáneo, tomándomelo al instante, miro el reloj, seme estaba haciendo tarde, paso por el teléfono pegado a la pared, y siento ganas de llamarte, marco, pero no contestas, no entiendo porque no contestas, si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue. No tenia caso._

_Veo el televisor, las noticias tienen como encabezado "Terrible accidente automovilístico cobra la vida de un a jovencita", genial ahora el trafico seria más denso, apago el televiso y salgo del departamento rumbo a mi automóvil para dirigirme al trabajo._

…

_Dejo el coche estacionado a unos metros de la entrada principal de la empresa, bajo y cierro con cautela la puerta._

_Atravieso la entrada principal, un tanto fastidiado, no tenia ganas de encontrarme ahí en ese mismo instante. Veo a la recepcionista, se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, sosteniendo unos papeles con las manos temblorosas, que inepta._

_¿A que hora será la junta en la sala de conferencias? – Se asusta al oír mi voz, levanta la cabeza y en su mirada se encuentra impregnado aquello que es ¿lastima? Y dirigido hacia mí._

_Lo siento…la junta…se a cancelado.- Fantástico lo único que faltaba, que cancelaran la maldita junta de mierda, quería cortarle la cabeza a quien la cancelo, pero algo más me llamo la atención._

_Salí del lugar rumbo a mi oficina, y justamente en la sala de espera se encontraba Sakura agachada ¿Llorando?, el incompetente de Naruto se encontraba con ella agachado frente a frente pasando su mano por el cabello de ella emitiendo palabras de consuelo. Ver ese tipo de escena me daba asco. Camine hacia ellos, maldición no tenia todo su tiempo._

_Que esperan, maldita sea pónganse a trabajar.- Nadie me hizo caso durante un tiempo, la mujer seguía llorando como magdalena._

_Sasuke, ¡cálmate!, tengo…algo importante que decirte.- Oír a Naruto gritarme me sorprendió, quien se creía el para hacerlo. _

_Quien te crees que eres, maldición.- Odiaba discutir con mi padre, pero también con Naruto si que me sacaba de quicio._

_Sasuke…por favor…escucha a Naruto.- Sakura con la cabeza gacha seguía sollozando, su voz era tenue, apuras penas se lograba a escuchar._

_¿Qué quiere?- Dije mirando el reloj y empezando a caminar a mí oficina, no tenia que desperdiciar el tiempo, pude escuchar sus pasos detrás de mi._

_Llegamos a la oficina, abrí la puerta sacando las llaves del bolso de mi pantalón, deje la puerta abierta para que entrara Naruto, mientras yo tomaba asiento en el escritorio, sin tomarle mucha importancia a su presencia cogí unos papeles y me puse a revisarlos._

_La puerta se cerro de golpe, un golpe sordo, levante la mirada, pude ver una faceta de él, se encontraba conteniendo la respiración con los puños apretados._

_Al menos trata bien a la puerta.- Regrese mi mirada en aquellos importantes papeles. Pude sentir como alguien me los arrebata y los tiraba a un lado de mí, sin importancia._

_¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Ambos nos encontrábamos enojados, yo por su maldito comportamiento de perro que tenía._

_¡Basta! – Dijo azotando sus manos en el escritorio.- Veo que te da lo mismo, pues bien te lo diré de golpe si eso quieres, Hinata esta muerta, falleció en un accidente automovilístico esta mañana, hace un momento nos lo confirmaron.- Mi mundo, mi pequeño e insignificante mundo se desborono en una fracción de segundo._

_No recuerdo cuando Naruto salió de mi oficina, ni siquiera de como llegue a mi departamento, solo estaba ahí debajo del sillón con la mirada en el televisor, estaba pasando uno de los videos de nuestras citas; si a ti te gustaba grabar cualquier salida teníamos._

_Era el video, donde tú me pediste que fuéramos a un zoológico. Tuve que escoger uno que no estuviera cerca de la ciudad, ta avías emocionado tanto._

_Aparecía primero yo; vestido con unas alas y antenas de abejita, que según tú se me veían hermosas y que me hacían lucir más apuesto, y después estabas tú con una diadema de orejas de gato y tu nariz pintada de negro con unos bigotes en tus mejillas; te veías tan feliz, tan adorable._

_Salías haciendo gestos con tu nariz y boca a la cámara, en cambio cuando tenías escenas mías solo estaba parado mirando en otra dirección a la cámara._

_Vamos Sasuke, diviértete.- Sonreí para mis adentros, tenias tanto entusiasmo, y yo solo me conformaba con tenerte a mí lado._

_Hmp. Me estoy divirtiendo.- Dije sarcásticamente moviendo las manos de lado, tu solo hiciste un puchero; era tan tierno e inocente._

_Te grababa corriendo y gritando cada vez que veías un animal que te interesaba._

_Mira, Sasuke un avestruz, ¡Vaya son muy grandes!- Tu impresión era demasiada como un niño chiquito recibiendo su primer juguete de navidad._

_Claro, que esperabas.- Mi sarcasmo no era disimulado, la verdad me hubiera sentido más a gusto si esa gente no nos estuviera viendo tan descaradamente._

_Y por ultimo aquella escena donde me estas abrazando frente al estanque de los peces, nos besamos durante un instante, y luego te separas sacándole la lengua a la cámara, como una niña infantil, y el video termina._

Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma  
Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida  
Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz

Siento que la vida se me va por que no estoy contigo  
Siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño

.

.

.

Ahora estoy aquí, junto a ti, en este pequeño muelle viendo el oleaje del mar, lejos de los gritos de las personas desesperadas, de los motores de los autos, del llanto, de la desesperación.

Estoy aquí en la armonía que a ti suele gustarte, tu estas presente, en una de la fotografías donde te encuentras sonriendo, aquella sonrisa tan viva, tan linda, no la tendré más ya en esta vida para mí.

¿Sabes?...No me importa que el titulo de las noticias de mañana sea "Chico depresivo se suicida"- Sonrió ligeramente.- Porque es verdad, quiero ser sincero; Te amo, como nunca e amado a nadie, te extraño como nunca lo e hecho, quiero estar contigo más que nada en el mundo.

De la chaqueta saco el arma de fuego, apuntándola a mi cabeza, la vida sin ti no tiene caso, entonces para que vivirla, agarro tu retrato pegándolo a mi pecho…Y…galo el gatillo.

Un disparo se escucha a lo lejos del muelle…Signo de dos almas que se amaron en esta vida…Y señal de dos corazones que se unen en la eternidad del amor.

.

.

.

Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te rezo

.

.

.

Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá  
Apagar todo el amor que tu me enseñaste a sentir  
Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar  
Por que lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar  
Por que solo espero que algún día puedas escapar

)(***)(***_*_*_ FIN )(***)(***_*_*_

Lo se, es trágico, pero en verdad esa canción me inspiro mucho, y espero que les haiga gustado.

Verán es mi primer Lemon, así que comenten, para así ya poderlo escribirlo en mis demás historias.

Gracias por leer.

Saluditos :D


End file.
